


残忍的遭遇死亡

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [12]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gangbang, Gore, Guro, M/M, R18g, Torture, Vivisection, 不论男性跟女性都有x达米安的行为, 达米安只是一个祭品
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 这个只是我单纯尝试模仿那种都市怪谈的口吻写的文，出现轮x达米安的人物比较多。乔恩是主导者。全员ooc，只是猎奇文，自行避雷
Relationships: so many peoples/damian wayne
Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301228
Kudos: 1





	残忍的遭遇死亡

今天我给大家讲的是祭品的故事。  
现在在英雄的小圈子里，很多人都知道蝙蝠侠面具之下的身份了，只是韦恩那边突然要举办一个宴会，来路不明，去的人不算多，但听知情人讲，可是泰坦们，都去了，正义联盟的人也有一些，而且他们也不敢详细说里面的情况。  
现在有公布的情报是，那天有个人死了，是罗宾，在哥谭公报上面写的是达米安韦恩死了，在哥谭死了一个富家小孩是很正常的，只是没有公布真正死因，但是很多娱乐版都是统一的勒索跟撕票。  
其实不是这么简单，那天还有人看到罗宾跟超级小子去帮别人做义务劳动，只是在晚上，那个去过未来的超级小子跟罗宾回去他的家，不，达米安其实也不知道他要去哪里，但是超级小子说要带他去哪里。  
他模模糊糊就被捂住眼睛跟着去了，这里面应该还有别的英雄的手法。  
去到之后达米安惊讶有这么多人，他不知道什么时候开的英雄派对，但他看起来有些累跟恍惚的样子，不过他也发现了，自从他进来之后，所有人的目光都在看他。  
而这种刺激也没有让罗宾有所警觉，不知道超级小子是怎么做的，乔纳森跟他说了几句，竟然就把达米安给带到中间的大桌子上去了，等那个小朋友爬着坐上去后，他才觉得不对，达米安好像问了一句要做什么，但是乔纳森却拿布料再一次盖住了他的眼睛。  
然后有些人上去了，迪克过去帮达米安把斗篷脱了，乔纳森负责按住开始不安而挣扎的达米安，布鲁斯也在，他给他的儿子脱衣服，脱干净以后又把他平躺放到桌子上，用绳子勒住达米安的脖子，还用透明的塑料袋套住他的头，或许是想让达米安窒息吧。  
那个罗宾被这样处理，意外的是，很多人都上来了，乔纳森看起来似乎是主要的仪式负责人，他给达米安摆好分开脚的姿势，有的人去摸达米安，手臂也有，胸口也有，下面也有，而迪克弄了一个假玩具，在捅进去达米安的屁股里。  
小孩子好像在想要叫什么，但是布鲁斯掐住了他的脖子，他给了对方几个小巴掌，告诉他要听话。  
罗宾好像被威胁了，达米安点点头，这样布鲁斯才会把要在他头上的塑料袋子弄下来，他感觉有些缺氧。  
只是后面好像不对，有人一直在套弄他的小阴茎，有几个人的手指锲而不舍的要伸进去他的asshold，达米安还是要扭来扭去，然后他头上换了个人，是乔纳森。  
布鲁斯去了后面，他要这样大庭广众之下去奸污他的儿子，达米安被他翻了个身的在插，小孩子被这么多人看着有点崩溃，但是脖子的绳子被拉着，旁边还有人伸手去摸他的脸，乔纳森则脱了裤子，让达米安给他口交，强制性的。  
这边声音不大，可是说话的人很多，他们似乎真的来参加一个宴会，不少人手上还有鸡尾酒跟食物，只是都在看会场中心，还有的人去参加了。  
达米安在他的父亲发泄了之后屁股也没能放松多久，而且轮到迪克了，他被那些来玩他下面的人弄到强制高潮，前面还被顶着喉咙，很不舒服，但是只是几轮后就被换了，不再在这个桌子上，而是在另一个桌子，他被迫跪下边缘，然后头颅往下面给他的开口伸过去，整个人只有反绑的手跟跪翘起来的屁股。达米安看不到什么情况，但是陆续的又有人上来侵犯他，来了几个，他不知道是谁，但是有一个特别大，他觉得他那个伤痕累累的肠子都要被撑得更多裂缝了，头在桌下的达米安能看到那个红色靴子，他觉得是克拉克。  
之后好像放松了一些，除了乔恩还在他身边担当什么角色之外，他不用再去桌子上了，而是丢下来了，有很多人走过来，把跪着的他拿来口交，也有人把他拿在去哪里靠着要侵犯他后面，达米安至始终都是被绑住，偶尔不开始的努力大叫一声后，会被掐住脖子警告，然后遭遇几个侮辱性的巴掌。  
而后来逐渐罗宾变得像个宴会里的常用品，谁都来享用过他，甚至也有女性的英雄们骑过他的脸，有人坐在他的脸上，有人坐在他身下，达米安只露出一个脚尖的样子，他太小了，脸被唔得要喘不过气。  
如果只是这样的话，那么这就是普通的英雄聚会罢了，可是这个宴会好像是有时间，到了什么时候，达米安已经很不行了，他被掰开屁股看，那里很红的一个洞，里面有很多人的白色东西。  
然后大家在他被放去某个祭台上的时候都不说话，也不窃窃私语，乔纳森开头拿出刀把平躺在上面的达米安头颅整齐砍了，因为氪星人的力气很大，接着有些人上去，也用他们熟练的武器去分解达米安的四肢，其中乔纳森没有参与了，他拿着达米安头颅的横切面，喉管那边的血肉模糊的地方，在打手冲，对方的阳茎头部在达米安的嘴巴里伸出来，期间乔纳森在说什么，他把射出来的东西抹去达米安那个死去的眼球上面。  
然后很多人都已经在祭台旁边等了，被污染的肠子跟喉管胃袋之类的已经摘取下来放在旁边了，而达米安的其他零件也被分割很细致了，有的人拿他精致的小指头，或者一段皮肤，这个小孩看起来这么小，没想到还能分得这么多，可是最细致的，那些锻炼好的肌肉都被大家拿来生吃了。  
最后也没有什么结宴词，只是布鲁斯拿起酒杯，大家敬了敬，接着就分别离开了，还有人拿走了被达米安大出血污染的桌布。  
那么，这样可怕仪式的目的是什么呢，我们都不知道，只是能发现，那些侵略地球的大灾害似乎消失不见了，英雄们的作用性被削弱了许多，让那些爱做白日梦的少年们安分不少。  
可没什么人记得罗宾消失了。


End file.
